Bring Me To Life
by XSFX
Summary: "You cannot save me, I am no longer real." A new case has sparked interest in L and he finds himself being drawn more and more into the case, unaware Matt...Mello and Near are already hunting a kidnapper...but soon strange things start happening and Matt's poked his nose where he really should not have... A Death Note AU; MattxMello, LXLight, BXA, NearxOC, MattxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Bring Me To Life**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Bring Me To Life' and I do not own Death Note. ^^!

* * *

_I've been living a lie...there's nothing inside...Bring me...to...life_

* * *

Sickness whirling in his stomach an excitement clawing up this throat, his hands tightly gripping the paper, his eyes wide and full of mischief, yes. The man whom he idolized was taking on a case, to which HE presented to the man himself, the blond stared down at the paper with happiness, the world's greatest detective and saviour, L Lawliet. Was taking on a case that boy found out about and made a report on, yes, that boy had looked L in the eyes and asked him too, and he complied. L was more than curious about the case himself, children and teenagers were disappearing and nothing coming up about them, just report after report, the strange thing was, L had seen reports from Japan on the same day as reports from the UK.

Yes. He had concluded this would be THE case, the case to which he knew he'd one day solve and it would create history, but L got a call whilst working in the middle of it, he was annoyed and very rarely got calls, but when he noticed it to be Roger, he complied and immediately answered "Hello Roger, I am guessing one of the children have decided to hit another child?" L was hinting at the fact Mello liked to hit Near and Near liked to tease Mello "No, Backup has gone missing" L wasn't surprised "He normally disappears, am I correct? And with A dropping out of the competition and leaving it would be normal that Backup would attempt to find him" L immediately answered "I locked him in his room after he smashed a jar of jam today on purpose, the windows and door was locked and nothing was opened, I myself opened the door an hour later to find him gone, but yet the window was still locked." L perked up.

"Interesting…" L trailed off "What else have you got?" he added on "There is no sighs of clothing removed, missing jam or money, or any belongings gone." He answered "HIS knife was still here" Yes. Backup adored to eat jam with the same knife his father was killed with, L had met Backup after he had broke into an evidence room and stole the knife, wiped it clean, washed it to the point his hands were bleeding before he began to eat a jar of jam with it, he was only 8 then. And L found it to be very interesting and strange, but now L…the world's greatest detective was confused, confused. Backup would not leave his knife nor would be able to escape a room without a single bit of money, clothing, jam or without unlocking the window and or door; there is no venting systems to be known of.

"…That is so very strange Roger; I do not know what to make of this." L stated honestly, Earlier that day however someone HAD seen Backup, another Wammy attendant, Mail Jeevas. Or better known, Matt. Matt had bumped into the red eyed teen "Whoops, Sorry B" Matt said as he continued down the hall, but paused, when he turned he saw B walking, motionlessly, like a robot, his eyes were distant. "Hey B!" Matt called, B ignored him and kept walking, Matt furrowed his eyebrows and jogged up to him "You okay?" he asked as he walked along side him "I am fine" he said, his voice was a PERFECT L, distant, quiet and very monotone, you could have thought B WAS L if not the red eyes and black T-Shirt "Hey where's your knife?" Matt knew his knife was as equal value to the goggles around Matt's neck "No knife, knife no needed" B answered, He was making no sense.

Matt tilted his head "You love that knife" he stated "Knife no needed" B whispered "Are you okay?" Matt asked again, feeling slight panic rise in his stomach, B was a loud, hyper, insane nut-case who ran around and stole jam and caused mayhem and trouble, along with fight with the red heads best friend, Mello. "Okay" B nodded, Matt grabbed B's arm but he kept walking, then Matt almost forced him to stop "Arsehole!" Matt said to him, B stood there "A left because he hates you" Matt added on "You're a fucking freak, you're insane, a devil, that's why you have red eyes you fucking monster" Matt spat out, but nothing, B stood there motionlessly, and Matt didn't mean a single word of course, it was an experiment "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Matt breathed as he snapped his fingers in-front of B's face "Must go" he whispered as he turned "Hey you aren't going-" B took off in a run, but it was more like a ghost-like run.

Matt couldn't catch up to him, B had an in-human like run and was gone in seconds, Matt shook his head "Whatever dude" he mumbled as he turned, only hours to learn of B's disappearance "He finally cracked and ran off, leave him the fuck alone" Mello said to Roger, every child was stood in-front of Roger "Did anyone see Backup at 11?" he asked, Matt froze and groaned "Matt" Roger said immediately "Okay maybe I did see him" he shrugged "You did?" Mello asked "Yeah kid wasn't fucking human" Matt answered, Roger, for once, didn't care about the language. "Matt, how about we take a walk? And you can tell me about how he acted, L is concerned" Matt sighed and nodded and followed the much older man "I bumped into him, I noticed something was off because normally he'd hiss at me and say 'Watch it, goggles' like he ALWAYS done, when he said nothing I followed him and asked him if he was alright, ya know? Kid's a bit insane so I wanted to make sure, but he ignores me, so I pulled him and started trying to piss him off, didn't work, he kept saying he had to go." Matt ranted.

"But I asked him about his knife as well, he said 'Knife No Need' like that's not proper English, you know how B is with people and English, people have to say things perfect or he gets twitchy, but he was acting like he was totally out of the world, his voice was so perfect to L's It was terrifying" Roger hung on every single word that came out of the red heads mouth as they walked into the office "I thought maybe he's like drugged or drunk or sleep walking with his eyes open or something so I snapped my fingers in-front of his eyes, not a single flinch, then I told him he's coming with me and he immediately ran off. Kid's mental!"

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, obviously something...hm...STRANGE is going on...but I think you'll like how it plans out. x


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring Me To Life**

Chapter 2: Evidence

Disclaimer: I don't own the song bring me to life nor do I own Death Note

* * *

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems..._

* * *

After L received the report he was more than concerned "But did you not tell me there was no way Backup could have left the room, and yet he was outside at 11?" L asked with confusion, L decided after a very long talk to bring in a small team to help him, he had Mr. Soricho Yagami of the NPA. And his team, Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa. Yagami also allowed his son, Light Yagami. To join, so they had a team of 5 and 6 plus L himself. "Earlier today a boy named Backup disappeared from an orphanage, the boy showed signs of sleep-walking yet had his eyes open, he left behind a very valuable possession and brought nothing, a child found him before he left and the child described him as not human, not flinching at clicking, not retaliating to the child's teasing and naturally had a very monotone voice" L stated as he stared at the team.

"Not too worrying, correct?" L asked, they nodded. "Not correct, I am L. I take INTERESTING cases, so what must be interesting about this case?" L asked "…He had no way to get out of the orphanage?" Light tried "Light Yagami" L pointed a stick at him "Is correct, Earlier Backup was locked in his room for acting bad, the window was locked, the door was also locked and no way to escape the room, he was locked in at 10, and yet seen JUST outside of the exit to Wammy's at 11. "Strange? He left his most valuable item, did not retaliate when he's a very mean and childish person, he ran when confronted and had no way to get out of his room, the door was still locked after Backup got out of it, yet there was no way to relock it when he left without a key and he did not have the item he left." L answered. The team hung on every word like the old man Roger "That's too…weird" Light nodded slowly "No wonder you took this case" Aizawa stated.

Elsewhere Matt was very freaked out when he learned of the full situation "Do you recon it's the disappearances, the like 'kidnappings?'" Mello asked the red head "Yeah but we KNOW B can create a locked room, right? I mean he's done it when Roger refused to build a lock into his door, so it's possible that he just relocked it when he left again…?" Matt shrugged "Damn you for having a good point…" Mello muttered "anyways, nobody else was here, B was leaving on his OWN, There wasn't anyone asking him to come, you know" Matt chuckled "…you're right…" Mello chuckled "He's finally lost it" Mello sighed deeply "Probably went to LA. I know he always wanted to go there, he'll be looking for A." Mello said quickly "But you DID say he acted weird…" Mello added on "Dude, he's been depressed for ages." Matt shrugged "believe it or not when you get depressed you feel weighed down and you don't want to talk and you'll ignore everyone, seemed like B was depressed when I talked to him."

"250" L mumbled "Excuse me?!" Light gasped "250 people reported missing" L whispered "in the last year" he added on, the team were baffled "youngest was 10" L mumbled "So this person or persons are targeting more…ABLE children, there is no reports of any down syndrome children or anything like that, the worst person to be taken is Backup as he has mental problems, but is very Intelligent, it seems this person is TARGETING more smarter people and people that are easier to obtain, maybe using them for jobs? I do not know."

"Matt! Would you pay attention and stop spacing out?!" Mello barked as Matt slumped over, snoring. "YOU FELL ASLEEP!" he screamed, Matt jolted awake "I WAS TALKING TO YOU" Mello yelled, and Matt rubbed his head as he sighed "…History always puts me right to bed" Matt yawned "Pay attention!" Mello whacked a book on Matt's head and he grunted in response "Now, repeat after me. Hitler was a dick-"

"Are you SURE about that theory, Light-kun?" L asked as he stared at the teen "Sure, they probably went outside and got taken, normal kidnapping, that Backup kids insane, L. You can't even think about why he acted why he did." Light shrugged. L sighed and thought over it, but nothing came to mind, he loved this case…because he knew it would be very tough to solve. "Well, we shall talk with any family close by about the disapperences"

They unfortunately did not get anything even close when talking with the families, each child disappeared at night and the child acted completely normal before disappearing, it was strange to say the least.

Mello and Matt however...were getting somewhere. "There was a connection" Matt had asked Near to join to Mello dissatisfaction, but Matt just had to say the name B and Mello sighed and agreed, he always pitied B. "If you look at this, each child was taken at no later than midnight and no earlier than 9. Leaving a small time period of 2 hours. Now if you stare at the details...every kid acted completely normal and suddenly disappeared right?" Matt started "Matt is insinuating aliens are abducting people?" Near tilted his head and twirled a strand of his hair "Don't be an idiot Near." Mello hissed "Aliens, if real, would live in space, they don't own clocks and they couldn't come down at these immaculate times." Matt said flatly as he kept flicking through the documents.

"So someone's kidnapping them, what do we think about the kidnapper?" Mello tilted his head, "male" Near immediately said "or a very strong female." Mello shrugged "...no woman...no...not even a MAN is strong enough to take on B. I think you forget he's not human?" Matt immediately burst out "So he left on his own" Near answered "So the guy drugged him!" Mello beamed "No, and most definitely NO. B wouldn't leave willingly without a passport, HIS knife or money, or clothes. He's not stupid." Matt sighed, Mello shrugged "...Wait, Matt..." Mello trailed off, Matt's eyes widened and he smirked widely "YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Matt yelled,giving Mello a quick hug he ran to his laptop "I can hack the security camera's and watch B right until AFTER he leaves...fuck Mello, you're perfect!" Matt laughed "I didn't even say it, but I thought it, you mind-reader" Mello smirked as Matt typed quickly and paused "HERE!" he yelled, the small albino boy and blond rushed over, staring over Matt's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Bring Me To Life

* * *

Chapter 3: ...What is going on?!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song bring me to life or death note

* * *

_Call my name...and save me from the dark..._

* * *

B had ghosted outside and walked up to the gate "Damn you're right, like a fucking robot." Mello gasped as B stared at the gate, he opened it and slowly walked out before stopping, he looked like he was talking to someone "Who is...?" Mello trailed off, straining his eyes, I connected to a different camera angle "...A!" Mello yelled "It's A" He was right, the small blond boy who seemed to talk to B, B talked back. "So B DID leave to find A, Case closed!" Mello beamed as he clapped his hands, but both of them began to walk "ANOTHER PERSON!" Matt yelled, Mello paused and quickly looked back, both B and A paused and began to talk to the figure, before they both fell to the floor "THE FUCK?!" Mello yelled, then the camera's cut out. "What the fuck...Matt!" Mello hissed, Matt began to click but something was pushing him out "Shit someone knows were watching the feed!" Matt hissed as he kept clicking, a battle with the person "Matt...!" Mello said warningly "Pull back" he added on "No way!" Matt growled as he kept clicking, and he managed to win, JUST by the skin of his teeth "Fuck..." Matt panted slightly and kept watching the tape "I think the case is sovled" Mello beamed as he stood up "We know B left with A, talked to some dude and passed out, big deal" Mello added on as he walked to his corner of the room.

"We don't have any reason to hunt this Matt, L has it covered" Near mumbled as he stood up, Matt scowled but look back down at the figure left the camera's, Matt blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, the figure was suddenly gone "I think there is something seriously wrong going on..." Matt whispered.

"Light-kun, another child has gone missing!" L said with excitement, it creeped Light out to the point of no return "He has shown the same signs Backup did, I am 60% backup was taken and did not leave on his own!" L beamed happily, Light rolled over in his chair as he watched the footage of the child stumble out of the garden, like a robot, unresponsive. "So Backup was taken from a high security orphanage...how?" Light asked, L paused. "He walked out" L answered flatly "Yes but if he was taken then...how? He walked out willingly but was kidnapped...L...Something seriously wrong is going on."

Matt thrashed that night. Nightmares filling his head of golden eyes and a large smirk, he was screaming and Mello was woken up, of course and had to shake Matt awake, and violently so, Matt was now sitting one, Mello's bed with wide eyes and a pale complexion as he ran a hand through his hair "Go to sleep...pussy" Mello yawned and rolled over, Matt nodded slowly and shrunk down into the bed.

"how did we not make this connection L?!" Light yelled suddenly "DO YOU SEE THIS?" he added on, the task force gathered around "...I will contact the orphanage caretaker about this" L rushed off and picked up the phone, staring back and forth he waited for Roger "Roger, This is very important information, Backup was not acting weird at all, right?" L asked, there was a long pause "a few nights before he left he screamed. That's it" L paused and a smile grew on his face, he had made the connection. "No one else is acting strange, right?" L asked slowly "No. Nobody" Roger answered honestly "Okay, keep an eye out" L hung up and rushed back into the room, he immediately flew onto his spinny-chair, making it fly across the room and next to Light "We've got the connection."

"I swear to god" Matt mumbled as he crawled around the floor "Matt, what the fuck are you doing?" Matt smacked his head off the bedside table when he jumped at the voice, he groaned and rubbed his throbbing head "Stuff" he mumbled "Ow fuck..." he whispered as he began to crawl around again "Did you lose something?" Mello raised an eyebrow "Yeah...fuck..." Matt whispered as he kept staring around "Idiot" Mello collapsed onto his bed and Matt scowled at the wall and stood up. Had he lost something?...not a chance.

"Okay, so we...try to get this guys attention, right? Then when I do what they did, you can let me go to him and then follow-" L paused "No way!" L answered immediately, Light glared "I AM capable of doing this" he hissed "It is far too dangerous, these children are showing sighs of...not being human, and if you were to lose your life?" Yagami agreed with L immediately "It's too dangerous son" Hours upon hours of research...and nothing, nothing came up. It was getting interesting, and L was getting more and more excited.

"MATT!" Mello yelled, Matt jumped and dropped his DS "its quater to fucking 10 and your BLASTING that SHIT!" Mello ranted, Matt rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him "Where's my book?" Mello mumbled "Matt where's my book-MATT YOU'RE SITTING ON MY BOOK!" Mello yelled "Oh" Matt muttered as he shuffled off it, Mello snatched it and slamemd the door to the room "Late night studying" Matt waved his hands and paused, he could have sworn...Matt ran to the window and stared out of it, B was standing outside of the gate, drenched in rain and shivering, Matt's eyes widened and he ran out of the room, almost tumbling down the large wooden steps of Wammy's as he rushed out of the door and ran towards the gate.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bring Me To Life_**

* * *

Chapter 4: ...Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own the song bring me to life or death note!

* * *

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul...don't let me die here._

* * *

"B!" Matt called as he reached the gate "Where the fuck have you been? What happened? Were you kidnapped, I have PROOF you were kidnapped B-" Matt paused and slowly stepped back to avoid the gate as it opened "Did you get A? I saw you with A-" Matt paused again when B only stepped forward "B" Matt said as B slowly stepped forward again, he was moving like a robot...it was scary. "You're not B..." Matt whispered as he turned and began to run, he could hear B running behind him "MELL-" Matt was pulled backwards onto the muddy ground, rain raining down on him as B flipped and spun his knife "B...Where did you get that?" Matt breathed as he inched back, B stepped forward "MELLO-" B immediately jumped onto Matt and threw a hand over his mouth, his eyes were still...distant. It was scary.

"B-!" Matt's eyes widened and he shook slightly as his eyes rolled into his head, he fell limp and his arms fell to his sides "Sh. Master is waiting" B whispered "...Okay" Matt said, his voice too...distant, B climbed off him and Matt inched up and began to walk along side B, They moved in-sync...like robots...

Matt walked out of the gate, his head was swimming and he had no control over his body as he felt arms around him "A" Matt said flatly "Matt. Come" Matt felt darkness loom over him and he fell limply, passed out in the arms of A. There was a small flash of light. And they were gone.

Mello was pissed off, Near had teased him slightly whilst at the library "Matt!" Mello snarled as he walked into the room, he found it empty, Matt's gameboy on the table, and his goggles on the bed "w...where the fuck is he?" Mello whispered "Why did he leave his goggles...he'd never..." Mello's eyes widened and he stared at the gate, it was wide open. Mello shook his head "There's no way...no way he left..." Mello whispered as he ran out of his room "Linda! Have you seen Matt?" Mello asked her quickly "He ran outside earlier" Linda shrugged "...He..." Mello whispered as he shook his head and ran to Roger's office, he burst open the door "Mello! It is 10 at night-" Roger paused at the frantic look on Mello's face "MATT'S GONE!"

L soon received a call, he was sitting with the task force "Pardon' Me" L stated as he flicked open the phone "Hello?" he asked "...Matt's gone" Roger said quickly "What do you mean gone?" L hissed "...Gone, Wammy's gate is open, his goggles are left behind...!" Roger answered "...I see...did he...have a nightmare before he left?" the whole team perked up at that, there was mumbling on the other side of the line "He did" Roger confirmed, L closed his eyes, a slight shock hitting him. He had lost B and Matt, if Near and Mello were too...well, L would lose it.

Matt couldn't move, he had opened his eyes and was tied down, he pulled at the ropes, his eyes widening as he trembled and whimpered "...Matt!" B said quickly "Beyond?!" Matt gasped, B was to his left, strapped down the same as him "What the hell is this?!" Matt whimpered "...I have no fucking clue, a real SICK bastard that's what!" Matt didn't remember how he got here...he didn't remember the fight with B in the rain..."I saw A earlier..." B was smiling slightly but his eyes were red, like he was crying. "What happened?" Matt asked slowly "I found out what he did to A" B laughed sadly as a few tears rolled down his cheeks "we're next" B laughed "...F-For wh-what?!" Matt stuttered "We're going to be...-"

* * *

Do I regret this Cliff-hanger? NOPE. NEVER. Hahahahaha *Evil laughter*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Doll

"we're next" B laughed "...F-For wh-what?!" Matt stuttered "We're going to be dolls, Matt. Personal Minions and sex toys!" B laughed but more tears were rolling down his cheeks. Matt was shaking and tearing up, he was...going to...die...and be...a doll...die.

"We have to get out!" Matt said frantically as he kept pulling at the ropes, B just lay there, laughing quietly as he sniffled "There is NO out...this bastard is...a doll himself, he's fucking...he..." B whispered, Matt froze at the sound of a creaking door "You are aware" a boy said, he walked out of the darkness slowly, each step a doll-like move "I am your master" Matt was shaking and he shook his head and pulled at the rope "You hacked. And you found out about my plans." the doll stated to Matt, Matt bit his lip and kept pulling, harder and harder "I am Mad." Mad stated, his hair was ruffled and ginger and he strangely wore a very small top-hat and a long red waistcoat, he could be described as a mad-hatter wanna-be.

His lips were also pale and two lines drawn down from his mouth to his chin, creating a doll-like look. "Who's first?" Mad asked, his voice was always level, his eyes uncaring. "Me" B breathed out "No...if I see you in pain...It'll be harder for me to do it..." Matt whispered "No." B mumbled as the doll-like Man walked over to him "It'll hurt. I must correctly do this." The doll stated as he raised a needle, Matt watched, his eyes wide and filled with tears of fear as the needle stabbed into B's neck.

Then he cut, the doll made a large cut across B's arm and B just lay there, willingly as the doll began to stuff him "You'll make a beautiful doll, with your red eyes, I will dress you up and you will be with your lover." The doll stated his voice uncaring "Stop" Matt whimpered as he watched B getting sawn up again, flinching coming onto his face, but he looked way too far gone to care, the doll kept slashing and B was grunting in pain at the larger area's "This is where it hurts" the doll lifted a hand that seemed weightless against the air and gripped B's head "...Stop!" Matt yelled as the man turned the head to the left quickly, there was a large snap and B yelled in pain as he flinched "When you shall awake you shall be mine" The doll giggled as B slumped open, Matt watched with wide and horrified eyes.

"You, Now. You are my prize, I do like you a lot." the doll moved to the side of Matt and dangled over him "Such a beauty" the doll shifted a piece of red hair from his face, Matt flinched and whimpered as the doll drew back and held up the needle "STOP PLEASE DON'T-" Matt screamed as he kicked and thrashed "I DON'T WANT TO BE A DOLL-"

Mello paced in his room, as he stared out of the window "oh god Matt what is going on?" Mello whispered as he stared at the door to find Near "Mello.." Near trailed off in a whisper "What do you want you albino-bastard?!" Mello hissed, Near sniffled and Mello's eyes widened at the display "I had a nightmare."

"I did not want to use this" Mad sighed as he held up an oxygen bag, filled with god knows what...Matt thrashed and screamed, tilted his head back and forth "STOP!" he screamed at the doll as he kept kicking at the ropes and whimpering, the doll forced Matt's head still "Stop...please...please...pl-" the doll placed the bag over Matt's face "Please..." Matt whispered into it, the doll attached it to his face and Matt breathed in the chemicals, which were immediately making him relaxed "Please...don't...do...this.." Matt wheezed out as the doll held up the needle, Matt gave a small single kick before the needle dug deep into his skin, Matt grunted and immediately felt dead, weightless when the chemical had hit his bloodstream "y-you c-can't d-do this" Matt's head was swaying back and forth and the room spun in a blurry tango around him, it was impossibly bright, just a BRIGHT white light blinding his senses as the blurry figure stood above him.

"...don't..." Matt's head continued to throb and sway as he gripped the table, he didn't feel a single pain, not until the man gripped his head "don't...please...I...won't...tell..." Matt wheezed, Mad gave a swift push of his head to the left and Matt let out a cry of pain before he felt his body beginning to shut down "N-No...no...no...don't let this happen...please...no" Matt cried out as tears ran down his face, it was like a light, one by one each bit of his body shut down, he couldn't feel his legs, arms, and then suddenly, his head fell to the left and he was in complete darkness.

"I...I have to tell you, Me Matt and Near were investigating the case as well" Mello said hesitantly into the phone, of course he recieved yells from L. "LOOK. I'M COMING TO JAPAN TO WORK ON THE CASE, MY BEST FRIEND IS GONE L. GONE. WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT SICKO IS DOING, AND MATT HACKED FOR ME, I HAVE TONS OF EVIDENCE I BET YOU DON'T." Silence..."I know things you don't" Mello said softly "And I need my best friend back" So L agreed and Mello hung up.

"Near. Mello. I want you two to stay close, I know you dislike each other, but Mello. You must watch Near now that he's had a nightmare...it could be unrelated...but if it's not..." Roger trailed off "I know...I know...I'm watching him"

Matt was barely awake, but he felt himself moving, not physically, he was still tied down and was on a moving bed, being wheeled down the hospital, he looked up to see a blurry figure of A "...A..." Matt rasped, A looked down "...don't..." he wheezed "Do not worry, one push of a button and you will be masters" A stated in a flat tone "...A...please...don't..." Matt's voice was so weak and his head spun and he had a very dry throat, so dry...it hurt. But of course, A ignored him and pushed him into a room "Master. Here is Matt as requested. Matt has also gained conciousness." he stated "you can't do this...!" he whispered as his head swayed and he gripped the table, he pulled out a button with a B on and Matt directed his wide eyes towards it "Activate Beyond Birthday" A said, his voice nothing but a robotic voice as he brung his hand up and pressed the button.

Matt whimpered and gasped as he stared up, he couldn't struggle, kick or scream...no, his body was unable to move, not one little bit. "Master" A passed the man the button and Matt's eyes widened as he really took him in, he was so scary, and a doll...top hat, ginger hair, bright blue eyes...very smart clothes "As you should have already guessed my now, I am the man who has taken you here" Mad stated as he held up the button "You shall be mine" he stated "I will NEVER...be...yours" Matt whispered as he clicked the button, Matt felt a pain shoot up his whole body and he gasped and gripped the bed as his eyes rolled into his head.

OOOOOOO


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Target Acquired.

"You are Matt, Affirmative?" Mad asked "I am Matt" Matt replied flatly "You will bring me Nate River. Affirmative?" "I will bring you Nate River" Matt answered, his eyes were far away now, they had lost their shine "You will act like you always did, Confirmative." Matt nodded "I will act like I always did" he answered "You are so very beautiful...you are my prize...but Nate...he is..." the doll trailed off "My true want" the doll breathed in shivering happily as A untied the red head and pulled him up, Matt stood there, not slouching but standing straight, like a robot "I order you, go fetch me Nate River, You bring him to me and make sure everyone believes it is the real you, got it?" Mad asked.

"Affirmative." Matt nodded and slouched down "I am Matt" Matt said, his voice sounding perky and normal "Good. A. I order you to take Matt to the orphanage" the doll stated as he walked back to his desk, one foot at a time, in a slow walk, his body twisted side to side like a doll..."Affirmative" A answered as he walked to the door, Matt followed in his same old slouch "And untie B" Mad stated "Affirmative" A walked into the room and untied the raven before walking out and grabbing Matt's arm, in a flash and stumble they stood at Wammy's gates, A held up a button and Matt stayed staring at it blankly "I shall press this button to make you get Amnesia." A stated, he clicked the button and Matt collapsed onto the ground immediately like a weightless tool.

Yes...their master had designed a tool for each of them, upon one press reverts them back to how they were before they were a doll, but Mad is able to speak to them through their mind, Matt will be Matt, but the second he gets close enough to take Near, no longer will he be alive.

It was Linda and her friends who found the red head lying outside of the gate, they ran for help and Matt was taken in immediately, he had woken up in the hospital area of Wammy's, he jolted up in the bed, his eyes wide as he frantically stared around "Matt" Roger rushed up to him "Where have you been? What happened?" Matt shook his head quickly "I don't know...I-I don't...I don't remember" the red head said frantically as he rubbed his head "MATT!" Mello yelled and ran up to him, hugging him, Matt clung to the blond and closed his eyes "Where did the bastard take you?" Mello asked him quickly, Matt paused. "What?" he asked with confusion "What did he do to you..." Mello whispered.

"What are you talking about Mells?" Matt laughed "I never left" he added on, Mello's eyes widened "In-fact how did I get here?" Matt mumbled as he stared around "...What's your name?" Mello ordered "Matt" he answered "No your real name" Matt paused and focused "...I..." Matt paused and smiled "Matt" he answered "...Matt, what year is it?" Mello asked "...2..200..." Matt mumbled "2003...no...2004...no..." Matt muttered "2004?" he tried weakly, Mello turned to Roger "He's got Amnesia" he stated "No Matt, it's 2003." he answered, Matt nodded quickly and smiled "Want a smoke?" he asked Matt "a...what?" he tilted his head "...want a video game?" Mello asked quickly "...a...video...game..." Matt whispered "...sounds...fun?" he tried.

"God Matt he really fucked you up" Mello winced, Matt just smiled at him. "I'm fine Mello, really-" _'Near'_ a voice seemed to say in his head, Matt paused "Where's Near?" he tilted his head "he doing some work on catching this sicko!" Mello beamed "I never thought I'd work with the bastard...but we came to terms when you got kidnapped" Mello added on "Oh" Matt nodded "Can I leave yet...?" he whined "Matt. You've been in here 5 minutes-" Mello tried "Can I leave...?" he whined as he flopped down onto the bed _'The case...'_ a voice whispered in his head, Matt paused "What about the case?" he asked "I need to hellppppp-" he whined.

"Matt...we were worried about you, you need to rest-" Mello said quickly "I fucking hate hospitals Mells...!" Matt whined "Matt" Mello sighed, Matt huffed and hugged Mello "I don't want to fall asleep" he whispered to him "Okay" Mello whispered back as he leaned his forehead against Matt's "Just take it easy" he added on, Matt nodded gratefully and pulled away "I'm fine Mells, really. No damage done" he sent Mello a small smile and slid from the bed "Oh did you happen to see B?" Mello asked him "No, why?" Matt tilted his head, "Just asking..." he mumbled, Matt nodded and stood up, stretching.

"Well, I have something to show you, me and Near were...weirdly enough working together" Mello grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the room, and it did not take long at all for the blond to pull the red head into the room with Near "Welcome back Matthew" Matt stared at the albino "Hey" he beamed "Do you want anything from the kitchen Matt?" Mello tilted his head "...banana milkshake!" Matt beamed, Mello smiled and jogged out of the room "So found anything else out?" the redhead asked as he sat next to Near, the room was empty, quiet, immediately Matt paused and blinked, his eyes becoming distant.

Matt stared at the albino 'Acquire Nate River' he thought as he gripped the back of Near's neck "What is Matthew doing?" Near asked flatly, he always had this deep-girly voice "Acquire Near" Matt spoke as he lifted the albino up "Matthew!" Near yelled as he kicked at him, Matt wrapped a hand around Near's throat and squeeze, choking him "Nate River" Matt connected his eyes with Near and Near's eyes widened before becoming a more lighter shade of grey "Why don't we take a walk?" Near nodded and Matt let go of him, they both slowly walked out of the room, Near was conscious he knew what was happening but he couldn't stop himself from walking.

"Near, Matt!" Mello called, they both ignored him and kept walking, Mello ran up to Matt and grabbed his shoulder "Matty-" Matt's eyes widened and he dropped to the floor, screaming and grabbing his head "MATT!" he yelled, Near let out a squeal and dropped onto his knees before his eyes turned darker and he scooted away from Matt "He tried to kill me!" Near pointed at the red head. Matt opened his eyes and grunted "What...?" he mumbled "Matt" Matt looked up and stared around "What happened?" he groaned as he rubbed his head "I touched you and you started screaming!" Mello threw his hands up, Matt paused, rubbing his head "...O-Kay?" he said awkwardly.

Near stood up and looked at Matt "Mello can I talk to you?" Mello nodded and walked slightly away from Matt "He tried to kill me then suddenly he's fine?" Near whisper yelled to him "I don't even know how I got out here" Near added on "Something weirds happening, I know...! but It's not like we have a choice Near! What do we do? Kill him?" Mello whisper yelled back "...something, tie him up. He's dangerous, I don't know what happened but he tried to kill me Mello." Near answered "I've tried to kill you" Mello argued "Yes but you weren't-" Near paused his whisper yell "Matt's gone" Mello spun around and cursed.

"A. Acquire Nate River" Matt said as he stood at the gate, his eyes once a bright emerald green were a very dull green, he pulled the gate open and A stepped through "Acquire Nate River" A agreed as they walked back up to the orphanage "MATT!" someone yelled, the red head stopped his doll-like walking and turned his head slowly towards the blond and albino "Acquire" A said as he looked at Near "Affirmative" Matt agreed as they walked forward "...The hell?" Mello yelled "Matt! Why are you walking like that! ...A?!" Mello yelled "A?" Near whispered as he stared at the pair.

Matt walked forward, Mello stepped forward and grabbed Matt's arm, hoping to snap him out of this trace again, but instead Matt snapped him, Mello yelped as Matt grabbed his arm and bent it back, he had an in-human like strength which caused Mello to fall to his knees "Mail might love you. But I do not" Matt spat as he twisted the arm harder, Mello cursed and struggled as A walked towards Near, a quick pace. "Fuck! A!" Mello called "NEAR RUN!" He yelled, Near stood back and took off, A followed. "Matt stop this!" Mello ordered as he squirmed "I do not take orders from you." Matt stated as he kept him tightly in place "Mail...!" Mello whispered "Mail is not here." Matt replied as he dragged the blond up and began to pull him forward.

"...Mail why are you doing this?!" Mello snarled angrily as he kept struggling "Mail is not doing this" Matt replied with his normal robot-voice "This isn't FUNNY MATT!" Mello screamed "It is not funny" Matt agreed as he kept pushing him "Matty! Let's play a video game" Mello said quickly as the doll kept pulling him "...W-We can smoke together, MATT-!" Mello was squirming and hitting him violently "Fucking bastard!" Mello yelled "ROGER!" He screamed out, Matt turned his head and placed one of his hands over the blonds mouth and kept dragging him "Do be quiet." Matt ordered as he spotted A in his vision, dragging Near. "Target acquired" Matt spoke as he flung Mello to the ground and began to walk towards A.

"BASTARD!" Mello yelled as he jumped up and ran to Matt, stopping him "What the fuck are you doing?!" Mello yelled, Matt shoved past him "A. Take target" Matt stated "Affirmative" A turned and dragged Near out of the gates "Matty" Mello gripped his shoulders "Matt look at me" Matt's eyes were wandering around and they looked at Mello "What did he do to you?!" Mello yelled as he pushed up the red heads chin and stared at his eyes, The red heads head fell down slightly as Mello picked up his arm which was so close to a doll-like arm and flopped in Mello's hand "...What are you?!" Mello hissed "I am Matt" the doll replied, Mello tugged up his sleeves and his eyes widened at the many stitches "...What...the...fuck..." Mello breathed "...you're...a...?" Mello trailed off "Doll" Matt replied, he was standing straight "...Matt..." Mello whispered "No you were Matt earlier!" Mello added on "Indeed that is correct I was Mail Jeevas earlier. Target Acquired." Matt stated "Target..." Mello mumbled "...Why do you want Near?" he hissed, shaking the smaller boy "...Target acquired for master" Matt replied, his eyes dazed.

"Now I must be leaving. Good bye, Mihael Keehl." Matt replied as he turned "Wait-! I...Uh...I want to be a doll!" Mello said quickly, of course he didn't mean it. Matt turned and narrowed his eyes all over Mello "Target is good enough" Matt replied "Great...but the thing is I have to call someone, is that okay?" Mello asked quickly "Target must be quick" Matt replied as he followed the blond inside slowly, _doll!Matt is so easy to fool, he's a complete idiot. _Mello thought as he proudly walked inside and grabbed the phone, he was calling L.

"Hello?" L asked into the phone "It's me, I've got Matt here. I want you to talk to him" Mello passed the phone to Matt "Hello Matt" L said into the phone "Hello" Matt said flatly "where have you been?" L asked "I have acquired target and have been with master" Matt answered, L paused...that sounded...off..."Matt, do you like to smoke?" L asked "Smoke is unnecessary means" Matt replied "Matt, put Mello on" L said slowly "Affirmative" he passed the phone to the blond "He's a doll, the sick bastard made him a doll!" Mello yelled "and now A's came back, Doll!Matt kicked my ass and Near's been kidnapped by that BLOND PSYCHO AND HIS LOVER B!" Mello screamed into the phone. Matt paused, his head perked up slightly 'Matthew, come home' a voice rung in his head "Affirmative" Matt replied as he began to walk "FUCK, got to go Doll!Matt's trying to leave" Mello hung up and grabbed the red head who struggled and pushed him to the ground.

"Good bye Mihael" Matt answered "MATT!" Mello yelled as he stood up "Do not come find me" Matt answered as he turned and began to walk again 'A is waiting for you at the gate where we will teleport you' the voice rung out in his head "Affirmative, Going to the gate" Matt replied out loud as he walked out of the room, with Mello on his tail "Matt!" Mello grabbed his arm, Matt snapped his eyes towards the blond and shoved him against the wall, pressing against him he growled into his ear..."**Matt is mine!**"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Doll

* * *

Mello struggled against Matt's hold "Do not touch him again, and I shall let you live" he added on "ROBOT FUCKING BASTARD!" Mello screamed "...I prefer the term, Doll." Matt gave a swift bow and dropped the blond before walking outside, Mello didn't follow, he slid onto his knees and gritted his teeth as he gripped the floor "Idiot"

Matt had sucessfully came back with A but he felt his long-gone heart throb at the picture of Near, actually yelling into a cloth and struggling on a table "Matt-!" he muffled into the make-shift gag, Matt stared at him before looking away "Matthew" he paused and turned to stare at his master "Yes?" he asked "Go take a shower, I have work to do" Matt gave a swift nod, though he was a doll, he was still very much alive, and had dayly needs, though he could not eat and just starve to death and not care, but he wasn't allowed too, he had to remain alive, shower, sleep, eat and obey orders, he nodded and swiftly walked into the bathroom, stripping clear of his clothes he felt another throb in his heart at the many black thick stiches all around his body and he stared in the foot-long mirror and traced the needle-hole still in his neck.

He sighed and began to run the bath as he stared in the mirror, he could distantly remember struggling right before this happened, but that was his last memory, he knew Mihael, of course. He kept Matt's memory though he could remember they were friends and his name, that is all, he didn't remember what happened last week or what he had to eat 3 days ago. He narrowed his pale green eyes to the bathtub and climbed in, the water was hot and still running, it wasn't to the point of over-filling, Matt sunk into the water and closed his eyes, deep inside of Doll!Matt he knew the real Matt was there, he knew Mail was there, and he didn't feel but he could feel what Matt was feeling, if that made sense, he'd hit Mello and feel a pang of guilt but It wouldn't mind him.

It was just real Matt being bothersome and messing with his masters plan, but sometimes the doll would still crave ciggerates, it was strange, he wondered if this is what it felt like to be dead, probably was...He sighed and shook his head as he opened his eyes, he actually got a shock "Nate River" Matt stated as he stared up at the albino "What are you doing?" he asked firmly "...M-Matt...please help me" he was swaying "Don't let...him finish the doll...trace" Ah he had been injected but it wasn't fully finished, his master was probably panicking and trying to find him "It'll take two seconds until I'm nothing!" Near said quickly "You HAVE to help me" Matt stared at him blankly before blinking for a few seconds and almost drowning, he coughed up some water and leaned on the bathtub.

"Matt?" Near said quickly "Ah..." he groaned and grabbed his head "Matt, tell me how to get out, please" Near begged "...you...here" he grunted and slowly reached forward, under the sink he stretched and passed him a key "m-master..key" Matt groaned "Hurry up and get dressed, we can leave, you're not a doll anymore!" Near said quickly "No, you have to leave alone" Matt whispered "I'm dangerous" Near looked down "...I'll find a way to cure you" Near said firmly as he stood up straight "...Goodbye Near, now leave. " Matt ordered.


End file.
